Nobody's Fool
Nobody's Fool is a 2018 American romantic comedy film distributed by Paramount Pictures. Plot Danica (Tika Sumpter) is a successful worker at a marketing firm, and has been in a relationship with "Charlie" (Mehcad Brooks), a man she met online a year ago but has never seen in real life. When she is sent to go pick up her recently-paroled sister Tanya (Tiffany Haddish) from prison, her mother Lola (Whoopi Goldberg) also tells Danica that Tanya must stay at her house. Tanya is amazed by Danica's apartment, and discovers that Danica's ex-fiancé Bailey (Adrian Conrad) left her for another woman. Tanya thinks Danica is being catfished since she has never seen Charlie in person. The next day, Tanya and Danica stop by the Brown Bean, a coffee shop next to Danica's work. Frank (Omari Hardwick), the shop’s owner who also has a crush on Danica, insists that he will let Tanya work at the shop. When Danica goes to pick up Tanya from work that night she accidentally walks in an AA meeting that is being held in the store and overhears that Frank used to abuse alcohol and discovers that he was in jail for seven years. After Tanya finds out that "Charlie" is actually a man named Lawrence (Chris Rock), Danica says negative things to Tanya which upsets Tanya so much she decides to move out and go to their mother's house. Danica shows up to work tired and unprepared to present a campaign she had been working on and gets suspended. Tanya, Danica, and Danica's friend Kalli (Amber Riley) track down Lawrence, a man in a wheelchair with a Jheri curl, and assaults him for lying to Danica. The next day, Frank stops by to cheer up Danica, and they end up talking about their past relationships, only to end up having sex. Now, feeling weirded out by what just happened, Danica calls Kalli and tells her that she just slept with Frank and claims she doesn't find him attractive because of his criminal past, not knowing that he is still in her apartment. Now feeling guilty for hurting Frank's feelings, Danica realizes that she does like him and wants to give him a second chance. Three months later, Danica and Kalli find out that Charlie is real and his account got hacked by Lawrence, his old college coach. Charlie shows up to Danica’ office. Frank sees Danica leaving her job with Charlie and breaks up with her. Danica goes on an awful date with Charlie and realizes he isn't the one for her after all, and goes to win Frank back. Frank is reluctant to let Danica in his house until she sings "On Bended Knee" in the rain, something he told her he once did, and they reunite as a couple. In an end tag, Tanya, just for the fun of it, crashes Bailey's wedding as payback for him hurting her sister. Extras * Trailer # What Men Want Gallery Category:R Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Comedy Movies